Ferienlager?!
by lyalein
Summary: Sorry.. ich hatte das falsche Kap. 3 gepostet... hier ist das richtige ^^ *tschuldigung* ==] Trunks und Goten im Ferienlager [==
1. Kapitel 1: Moving in ^^

_Hey, hey, hey! __Erst einmal danke! Ihr seid super ^^_

_Endlich gibt es ein neues Kapitel... hab ich schon erwähnt das ich langsam bin? Nein? Na, ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich schon lange gemerkt haben -.-_

_Ist auch nicht zu übersehen..._

_Noch ein Wort zum Zeilenabstand... das ist eigentlich nicht meine Absicht, aber wenn man ein html-dokument hochläd, wird der Abstand zwischen den Zeilen automatisch größer.. *grml* ...ein besonders gutes Beispiel ist natürlich Aoy (Alone – only you), meint ihr etwa ich mache den Abstand da absichtlich rein? So baka (- mein neuestes Sprichwort) bin ich nun auch wieder nicht ^^ Und das mit dem ‚Mitten im Kapitel aufhören' werde ich dann auch lassen.. war eh nur ne einmalige Aktion ^^_

_Soo, das ist jetzt die letzte FF die ich vor den Ferien noch update... dann geht es in die Sonne... na ja, nach Österreich... nicht so interessant..._

_Bevor ich es vergesse... bin ich eigentlich die einzige ‚Deutsch-sprechende' die ff.net-messenger runtergeladen hat? Hoffentlich nicht ^^  Also meldet euch... ich bin nett... echt ^^_

----------

**Kleiner Rückblick:**

„Satan City, Satan City..." , wiederholte Kichu. "Und dann weist du nicht wer Mister Satan ist?"

„Nein... Sollte ich das denn wissen?", meinte Trunks unbefangen.

Doch weder Kichu noch Dani konnten sich noch aufrecht halten.

--------

„Hey... was habt ihr denn?", fragte Goten während er Dani aufhalf. Trunks tat derweil bei Kichu das gleiche.

 „Ihr.. Ihr wisst echt nicht wer Mr. Satan ist?"

Trunks und Goten schüttelten im weiterlaufen den Kopf.

„Wollt ihr uns auf den Arm nehmen oder was?" Kichu wollte den beiden einfach nicht glauben.

„Hey... Was ist denn an diesem Mr. Satan so besonders?"

„Hey Goten... warte mal! Satan.. Satan... Ich glaube den Namen habe ich doch schon mal irgendwo gehört...", meinte Trunks plötzlich.

„Ha! Siehst du sie sind doch nicht so verrückt wie du wahrscheinlich gedacht hast..."

„Stimmt Trunks! Videl heißt doch mit Nachnamen Satan, oder?", mischte sich Goten ein.

Auf ein mal ging ein ruck durch die kleine Gruppe und Dani und Kichu blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. 

„Ihr kennt Videl Satan und wisst nicht was ihr Vater getan hat?"

„Ähm... wir kennen ihren Vater überhaupt gar nichts!"

„2Woher kennt ihr dann Videlß Etwa nicht als Tochter des Mannes der Cell besiegt hat?"

„Hä? Ich wusste noch gar nicht das zu schon Onkel bist Goten!"

„Ich auch nicht..."

Zu ihrem Glück hatten die beiden nichts von alledem kapiert. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon zu angeschlagen vom rennen.

**----**

**Ähm... Tschuldigung? *pfeif* **

**Ich dachte nur, ich poste schon mal ein Stück vom nächsten Kapitel, damit ihr nicht all zu lange warten müsst. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, ich kriege es noch fertig, aber...**

**Na ja., wir sehen uns dann in 1 ½ Wochen (Ferien^^)**

**Entschuldigung nocheinmal und... **

**JA ne**


	2. Kapitel 2: Surprises ^^

_O_o ... Euch alle interessiert die FF? Hätte ich nie gedacht ^^_

_*grr* Tschuldigung, dass ich den Teil erst jetzt rausbringe, aber ich habe ihn schon einmal geschrieben, nur mein ****** PC hat alles wieder gelöscht... und jetzt durfte ich das alles nochmal schreiben... hat ein bisschen gedauert, weil ich vorher noch ein Kapitel von ‚Alone – Only You' geschrieben habe... Tja, ihr werdet es ja lesen (hoffe ich mal ^^)_

_So, ich glaube das reicht als Einleitung (ihr denkt wohl auch so, oder? *g*)_

_Ach ja: Mir gehören weder Goten oder Trunks (Menno!) oder DragonballZ *snif*_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Rückblick** (damit das Kapitel länger erscheint... *eg*)

Goten und Trunks sind im Ferienlager angekommen und treffen dort auf drei andere Jungen: Hemaku, der ziemlich viel von Vegeta hat, Kichu, der den Anschein hat, das Camp auf keinen Fall zu überleben und Dani, der eigentlich sehr nett ist. Aber sie treffen nicht nur auf die drei, sondern auch auf ihren Leiter, der sich für den Boss hält und der nur darauf wartet die fünf  Jungen zu quälen.

Sie wurden gerade zu einem Waldlauf verurteilt als Hemaku, welcher keine Lust hatte pünktlich zu erscheinen, aus dem Hintergrund seine Stimme hören lässt.

„Da hat er ausnahmsweise Recht, diese Versager werden das doch nie schaffen"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

**Kapitel 2:** ****

Alle drehten sich ruckartig um und blickten auf den ‚Neuzugang'. Der Leiter schien ziemlich wütend.

„Du brauchst gar nichts sagen! Dein Rausschmiss ist schon lange beschlossen."

„Waas? Das können sie doch nicht machen!", jetzt schien er schon ziemlich empört. Doch dann fiel ihm ein wichtiger Grund ein. Dagegen konnte sich nicht mal dieser Sturkopf verteidigen. „Ich bin einer der besten Schüler von Mr. Satan!" 

„Mister Satan? Oh! Na dann, bekommst du noch eine Chance! Aber erzähle ihm ja, wie gut Mr. Sang (*lol* Nichts gegen unseren Französischlehrer ... Nein! Gar nichts... *pfeif*) seine Schüler trainiert, hörst du?" .... „Und jetzt rennt weiter!!!"

Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder (diesmal mit Hemaku) in Bewegung.  

Trunks und Goten hielten sich wieder hinter den anderen.

„Du, Trunks?", begann der kleinere.

„Ja, Goten?"

„Wer ist denn dieser Mister Satan?"

„Keine Ahnung... Komm wir fragen mal die anderen..."

„Ok! ... Hey, warte mal Trunks!"

Trunks hatte sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt und die anderen eingeholt. Jetzt kam auch Goten an und stellte gleich die beabsichtigte Frage.

„Hey... wisst ihr vielleicht wer dieser Mister Satan ist?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey, I know I'm evil... but I'm not that evil…. Writing such a short chapter…. You expect me doing THAT?

No? Well… you're right ^^

So…. Go an reading please… and don't forget to review ^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dani, Hemaku und Kichu konnten nicht mehr weiterlaufen. Sie konnten nicht anders und fielen um (anime-style^^), sodass auch Trunks und Goten anhalten mussten. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sich die drei auch schon wieder aufgerappelt und Hemaku entgegnete geringschätzig:

„Ihr keinnt Mister Satan nicht? Den größten Helden den die Welt je gesehen hat? Psaw, ihre seit es gar nicht Wert in dieses Camp zu gehen! Ich gehe jetzt mal! Ihr seit unwürdig, mich bei euch zu haben!" Damit war er auch schon hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden, wahrend die anderen immer noch ‚langsam' dahin joggten. 

„Stimmt das? Ihr habt echt noch nie von dem Retter der Welt gehört?"

Die beiden schüttelten bejahend den Kopf.

„Wo labt ihr denn? Im Wald?", fragte Dani überrascht und sarkastisch.

Doch Goten antwortete Wahrheitsgemäß: „Ja, ich schon! Aber woher wusstest du das denn?"

Keine Chance! Dani und Kichu kippten ein weiteres Mal aus ihren Schuhen. 

„Also *sigh* und du? Du kommst aber wenigstens nicht aus dem Wald?"

„Nö!" Jetzt sahen die beiden doch noch etwas Hoffnung „Ich bin aus Satan City! (CC ist in SC, oder? Ich glaube zwar nicht, aber da ich nicht weis, wo sie sonst liegt, liegt sie ab jetzt in Satan City, OK? ^^)"

„Satan City, Satan City..." , wiederholte Kichu. "Und dann weist du nicht wer Mister Satan ist?"

„Nein... Sollte ich das denn wissen?", meinte Trunks unbefangen.

Doch weder Kichu noch Dani konnten sich noch aufrecht halten.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_*g* Tja, dass war euer neues Kapitel ^^ Gewidmet allen Reviwern ^^_

_Wenn ihr weiter so fleißig Rewievs schreibt, müsst ihr bestimmt nicht mehr so lange auf das nächste Warten ^^_

_Ja ne _

_Bideru-chan ^^_


	3. Kapitel 3: (unfinished)

_Hey, hey, hey! __Erst einmal danke! Ihr seid super ^^_

_Endlich gibt es ein neues Kapitel... hab ich schon erwähnt das ich langsam bin? Nein? Na, ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich schon lange gemerkt haben -.-_

_Ist auch nicht zu übersehen..._

_Noch ein Wort zum Zeilenabstand... das ist eigentlich nicht meine Absicht, aber wenn man ein html-dokument hochläd, wird der Abstand zwischen den Zeilen automatisch größer.. *grml* ...ein besonders gutes Beispiel ist natürlich Aoy (Alone – only you), meint ihr etwa ich mache den Abstand da absichtlich rein? So baka (- mein neuestes Sprichwort) bin ich nun auch wieder nicht ^^ Und das mit dem ‚Mitten im Kapitel aufhören' werde ich dann auch lassen.. war eh nur ne einmalige Aktion ^^_

_Soo, das ist jetzt die letzte FF die ich vor den Ferien noch update... dann geht es in die Sonne... na ja, nach Österreich... nicht so interessant..._

_Bevor ich es vergesse... bin ich eigentlich die einzige ‚Deutsch-sprechende' die ff.net-messenger runtergeladen hat? Hoffentlich nicht ^^  Also meldet euch... ich bin nett... echt ^^_

----------

**Kleiner Rückblick:**

„Satan City, Satan City..." , wiederholte Kichu. "Und dann weist du nicht wer Mister Satan ist?"

„Nein... Sollte ich das denn wissen?", meinte Trunks unbefangen.

Doch weder Kichu noch Dani konnten sich noch aufrecht halten.

--------

„Hey... was habt ihr denn?", fragte Goten während er Dani aufhalf. Trunks tat derweil bei Kichu das gleiche.

 „Ihr.. Ihr wisst echt nicht wer Mr. Satan ist?"

Trunks und Goten schüttelten im weiterlaufen den Kopf.

„Wollt ihr uns auf den Arm nehmen oder was?" Kichu wollte den beiden einfach nicht glauben.

„Hey... Was ist denn an diesem Mr. Satan so besonders?"

„Hey Goten... warte mal! Satan.. Satan... Ich glaube den Namen habe ich doch schon mal irgendwo gehört...", meinte Trunks plötzlich.

„Ha! Siehst du sie sind doch nicht so verrückt wie du wahrscheinlich gedacht hast..."

„Stimmt Trunks! Videl heißt doch mit Nachnamen Satan, oder?", mischte sich Goten ein.

Auf ein mal ging ein ruck durch die kleine Gruppe und Dani und Kichu blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. 

„Ihr kennt Videl Satan und wisst nicht was ihr Vater getan hat?"

„Ähm... wir kennen ihren Vater überhaupt gar nichts!"

„2Woher kennt ihr dann Videlß Etwa nicht als Tochter des Mannes der Cell besiegt hat?"

„Hä? Ich wusste noch gar nicht das zu schon Onkel bist Goten!"

„Ich auch nicht..."

Zu ihrem Glück hatten die beiden nichts von alledem kapiert. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon zu angeschlagen vom rennen.

**----**

**Ähm... Tschuldigung? *pfeif* **

**Ich dachte nur, ich poste schon mal ein Stück vom nächsten Kapitel, damit ihr nicht all zu lange warten müsst. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, ich kriege es noch fertig, aber...**

**Na ja., wir sehen uns dann in 1 ½ Wochen (Ferien^^)**

**Entschuldigung nocheinmal und... **

**JA ne**


End file.
